Siofra Tristalia
"Do y'all hear something? Because I don't." - Soifra Tristalia Appearance Siofra is rather short in stature for her age, remaining at 5'5 since she was about sixteen. She just barely meets the average weight for her height, weighing in at about 130 lbs. If it weren't for the fact she dressed the part of a professor, one might mistake her for a sixth or seventh year student. Her hair is like a platinum blonde, which falls just below her waist and could be compared to molten silver due to how smooth and silky it's kept. Typically she likes to keep it in partial up-dos for when she's teaching, varying from styles with braids pulled up into a bun, or just a small bun with some stray pieces to frame her face. On a day off however, it's not uncommon to find her with some of it pulled loosely back and held in place with her favourite Swarovski crystal butterfly hair pin. Siofra's eyes are a pale shade of blue, a nice pairing with her hair. Not to mention, her face is covered in freckles thanks to her Irish genes, primarily on the bridge of her nose and a bit of her cheeks, but also on the rest of her face. On a school day, she's found wearing matching skirt-suits with skirts that fall below the knee and always tucking a handkerchief into its jacket's pocket. The shoes she wears with it is usually a pair of heels, almost always a pair of Louis Vuitton's. A day off though, she's wearing something along the lines of a button-up blouse tucked into some khaki capri's held up by a designer belt and a pair of heels, Converse or Vans. She's very minimalist with accessories, only wearing her engagement ring and a pair of diamond stud earrings Personality Siofra is and always has been a rather soft-spoken woman. She never has, and hopes to keep it that way, raised her voice at anyone. She's very passionate about teaching History of Magic and her goal is to make everyone enjoy her teachings on the subject and perhaps even hate it slightly less. However when she isn't in front of a class, she can be found in one of the many courtyards of the school with her nose in a book. If not there, she's sitting in her office and working on lesson plans to make sure the class runs smoothly and that it's as entertaining as can be. She's also quite friendly, always willing to make friends and speak to people, show a lost student around, or help tutor students who are behind. Also she's a huge fan of owls and has been raising the same one, a barn owl named Archimedes, since when she went to Hogwarts as a student. Siofra is also very forgiving and understanding, which is why it's very rare that she ever reprimands anyone. She's both outgoing and humorous, never afraid to start a conversation or tell a joke. It's also noted that she's a firm believer in minding her business, not really involving herself in many things unless it has to do with her herself. Backstory Siofra was born to two wealthy, Pure-Blooded wizards named Aleksander and Leora Tristalia. Though she isn't an only child, she in fact has two brothers; August, who just so happens to be the oldest, and Christian who is also her older brother, but the middle child of the three. Due to their financial standing, she and her family were able to occupy a massive and secluded estate, one in which Siofra always had a soft spot for. Filled with gardens and a greenhouse, thanks to her mother, there was always something for her to do. May it be roaming through the gardens and picking flowers or helping her mother in her greenhouses. Growing up she was always pretty quiet, keeping her mother's motto of always being kind in her mind. During her Hogwarts days, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and still has immense pride for being placed among such wise people. The rest of her family though is Slytherin, aside from her mother, who's a Hufflepuff. At school she was always studying and it paid off when she always excelled in her courses. Though she may have kept to herself a lot, that all ended when she met her friend, a Slytherin named Maverick Evergreen. Despite them being in two different houses, they always made time for each other and were always in each other's company. She not only began to open up more, but even managed to make Maverick a much nicer person and helped him study from time to time. But as they got older, Siofra began to see Maverick as less of a friend, like him with her. So in their sixth year of studying at Hogwarts, they started dating. Many years have passed and two are still together, traveling the world and living their best lives. A few years ago actually, they got engaged and after some careful planning and perfecting, they're ready to finally make it official and get married. In the midst of wedding planning and traveling though, Siofra managed to score a position as a History of Magic professor, which she is more than thrilled about. She loves working for Hogwarts and wouldn't change it for anything else.